csofandomcom-20200223-history
SG552 Lycanthrope
:For the original version, see SIG SG552. SG552 Lycanthrope is a Buff Series Assault rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview :This item that can be obtained only from Transcendence Decoder. A special assault rifle chambered with 50 rounds of .50 BMG that deals devastating damage to zombies. It is equipped with a scope to have better accuracy in long range engagements. If in possession, the user will be granted with the following buffs: *Grants additional use of Deadly Shot after 30 seconds if the player didn't kill any zombie while in the duration of the first usage in Zombie Hero. *Mobility is increased by 5 levels at the start of the round for all players in Zombie Scenario mode (max level does not increase). *+200% EXP to the owner. *+50% EXP to the other players in the room. *Unlimited spare ammo in Scenario modes. *Allows hit-markers function. Advantages *High damage in both modes *High accuracy *High rate of fire in A mode *Short reload time *Light weight *Has passive effects *Low recoil in both modes *Displays hit-markers to support accuracy *High magazine size for a rifle Disadvantages *Expensive price *Loud shot sounds *Obtainable through Transcendence Decoder only *Low spare ammo, except in Scenario modes Release date *South Korea: 30 June 2016. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 5 July 2016. *China/Japan: 6 July 2016. *CSN:Z: 12 October 2016 Tips ; Zombie Scenario * In A mode, this weapon can deal 400 ~ 600 damage per shot to the bosses. * In B mode, this weapon can deal 1000 ~ 3000 damage per shot to the bosses. Comparison M4A1 Dark Knight= ; Positive *Higher damage in B mode (+18) *Higher accuracy in B mode (+2%) *Higher rate of fire in B mode (+2%) *Can be zoomed ; Neutral *Same damage in A mode (30) *Same accuracy in A mode (90%) *Same recoil in A mode (16%) *Same rate of fire in A mode (91%) *Same ammo type (.50 BMG) *Same magazine size (50/90) *Same reload time (2.0 seconds) ; Negative *More expensive (+$500) *Higher recoil in B mode (+10%) *Heavier (+3%) *Does not have High Penetration mode |-| AK-47 Paladin= ; Positive *Higher accuracy in A mode (+7%) *Lower recoil in B mode (-8%) *Higher rate of fire in B mode (+12%) *Can be zoomed ; Neutral *Same damage in B mode (61) *Same recoil in A mode (16%) *Same rate of fire in A mode (91%) *Same ammo type (.50 BMG) *Same magazine size (50/90) *Same reload time (2.0 seconds) ; Negative *More expensive (+$500) *Lower damage in A mode (-3) *Lower knockback power *Heavier (+3%) *No splash damage |-| SG552= ; Positive *Higher base damage (+1) *Lower recoil (-2%) *Larger magazine size (+20) *Shorter reload time (-1.0 second) *Sniper scope, instead of normal scope *Higher damage in sniper zoom ; Neutral *Same accuracy (90%) *Same rate of fire (91%) *Same weight (7% speed reduction) ; Negative *Rarely obtained from Transcendence Decoder *More expensive (+$3500) Gallery File:Buffsg552_viewmodel.png|View model File:Sg552buff_worldmodel.jpg|World model File:Sg552buff_blair.png|Blair with SG552 Sg552buff falconse mg3holy poster korea.jpg|South Korea poster File:Sg552buff_poster_korea.png|Ditto File:Sg552buff_korea_bg.jpg|South Korea website background File:Sg552buff_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Sg552buff_poster_china.jpg|China poster File:Sg552buff_poster_japan.png|Japan poster File:Sg552buff_csnz.png|CSN:Z poster File:Buffsg552_hud.png|HUD icon File:2016_0910_2155_43_0.jpg|Deadly Shot regeneration Shooting sound File:China Trailer - SG552 Lycanthrope, Broad Divine & Power Falcon. File:CSO SG552 Lycanthrope Review! File:CSO How powerful is 'SG552 Lycanthrope' Bonus Fanarts Trivia *SG552 Lycanthrope is the third assault rifle in the Buff Weapon series. *It has a nearly similar firing sound as M4A1 Dark Knight's A mode firing sound. **The idle sound is nearly similar to M4A1 Dark Knight's too. *The firing effect is similar to AK-47 Paladin's. *This weapon alongside Power Falcon are the third and fourth weapons that have a unique scope reflection, after Destroyer and AWP Elven Ranger. *This is the most expensive assault rifle so far. *In premium enhancement event, the magazine size extended until 62 after enhance. External link * Lycanthrope at Wikipedia. Category:Assault rifle Category:Weapons Category:.50 BMG users Category:Swiss weapons